fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Light (chapter)
}} Light is Chapter 31 (Eliwood's Story)/ 33 (Hector's Story) and the Final Chapter of Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade; it takes place in the Dragon's Gate. There are two parts of the chapter. Merlinus is not available in any part of this chapter. Script See Main Article: Light (chapter)/Script. Story Part 1 Part 2 Strategy Part 1 To complete the first part of Light, you must defeat Nergal, who is locked in a room at the top of the map which only opens after all enemies are defeated. Unfortunately, these rooms contain Nergal's special morphs, which are upgraded versions of previous bosses, except Brendan Reed, who was never fought earlier. (Four out of the six rooms also contain other strong but generic morphs.) One room opens per turn. The contents of these rooms, and the order the rooms open, are: *First room: a Level 20 Uhai and 2 Snipers. *Second room: a Level 20 Kenneth, a Sage, and a Druid. *Third room: a Level 20 Brendan and a Warrior. *Fourth room: a Level 20 Darin and a General. *Fifth room: a Level 20 Ursula and a level 20 Jerme. *Sixth and last room: a Level 20 Linus and a Level 20 Lloyd. Droppable Items *Rienfleche (dropped by Uhai) *Luce (dropped by Kenneth) *Gespenst (dropped by the druid with Kenneth) *Basilikos (dropped by Brendan Reed) *Rex Hasta (dropped by Darin) *Giga Excalibur (dropped by Ursula) *Regal Blade (dropped by Lloyd) Part 2 In the second part, you must defeat the Fire Dragon which survived the Ice attack of Ninian. Aside from the Fire Dragon, there are multiple sages, druids, and bishops with Bolting, Purge, and staves that effect status conditions. These enemies are isolated in chambers to the sides of the map, and can only be attacked by Bolting, Purge, Eclipse, and units that are teleported into the chambers. Flying units bearing ranged weapons can also attack them. The dragon can be easy if you use the Legendary weapons, which are very effective against the Dragon, or Luna, which ignores its RES. It would also be helpful if you use Filla's Might, Thor's Ire and Set's Litany on the units you have chosen to attack the Fire Dragon. Unlike the other rings, Ninis' Grace would not be helpful when attacking the dragon, as Flametongue negates defense and instead deals 37-40 damage, depending on which story mode is being played. Special Conversations In Hector's story, four conversations can occur between Eliwood and Hector, Hector and Oswin, Eliwood and Lyn, and Hector and Lyn. If the Talk command between Eliwood and Lyn is intiated, a conversation occurs in which Lyn asks Eliwood if what Nergal said about Uther was true, and if so, if he (Eliwood) knew about it. He responds that he wondered why Hector was acting strange, so he forced Oswin to tell him; he then goes on to say that the same illness that took the lives of Hector's parents had also infected Uther, and that when they last saw Uther at the fortress in Thria, he was dying. Lyn then asks Eliwood when Hector found out about it; he says that it was "only recently," and Hector pressed Oswin to tell him. Hector pretended that nothing was wrong in order to avoid distracting them. Lyn begins to cry after hearing all this, saying ".........That's...no--...That's..." If Lyn has an A support with Hector, after she speaks with Eliwood, a Talk command will appear when Lyn moves next to Hector. If that Talk command is intiated, a conversation will occur in which Lyn is shown behind Hector, presumably hugging him, and she also tells him that the tears she is shedding are his "share of tears" and asks him not to say anything as she cries on his shoulder. She then goes on to ask Hector not to die, which Hector responds to by saying "...I know." In the first part, if Nino attacks Brendan, the Warrior, she says "Father... Fa-Father... I... I'll...end this... ... I'm sorry...". Also, if Legault attacks Brendan, he says that he would not want him to see an act of a traitor. If Nino attacks either Lloyd or Linus, she says that she is sad to have to fight them again, asking Lloyd not to be mad with her and telling Linus that she will see him again. If Legault attacks either of the brothers he will also speak, to Linus he will say it stinks to have to fight him again and he will remark to Lloyd that even as a morph he is handsome. All three lords have special attack quotes with Nergal. Jaffar also has a conversation with him where he tells Nergal that he is nobody's puppet and he is a man, to which Nergal promises a man's death. Renault and Athos also have conversations with Nergal. Trivia *This map is used in Fire Emblem Awakening in the Smash Brethren DLC set. *For the purposes of support building, Part I and Part II of Light are treated as separate chapters; it is possible to get two supports between the same characters if players are patient enough. Glitches #In Light (part two), an amusing phenomenon occurs when you defeat the Fire Dragon using poisoned weapons (may be obtained through mine glitch or cheating device). The screen goes to a random portion of the level, and as the sequence ends, all visible enemies disappear. Here are 2 video examples on Emulator (This contains no enemies) and Console(This contains two enemies). #If Nils dies before this chapter, he cannot be used, allowing for a different character to be used. However, if this occurs, the other character is placed off of the map in the second part of the chapter, rendering them unusable in the fight against the dragon. #If Nils was killed because of an enemy that went Berserk, he will disappear from the Map without saying anything, but will reappear in the next turn still alive. Gallery Category:The Blazing Blade chapters